leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20141229012228/@comment-24082016-20150116183214
Need is a funny word to use. I don't say this mockingly. What I mean is runes nor masteries are a must. It's not completely odd to see a lvl 30 person get destroyed ingame by someone using their low lvled smurf account. Champs can have advatnage, but it's the skill level and decision making that makes the most difference. I would say that for most offensive champs, 21 points is an acceptable number to invest in the offensive tree. But Kayle, like any champ that can be considered "hybrid", can push the line even further. Even though I go AP Kayle, I don't fail to see the massive bonus from getting martial mastery. All round better damage(Q, E, melee atks), and better last hitting from the AD. If you take into account all the other useful for AP, but not neccesarily offensive masteries(Double-Edged Sword 1 point, Expose Weakness 1 , fury 4,sorcery 4, feast 2, arcane mastery 4, spell and blade weaving 2 , dangerous game 4, devestating strikes 3,Archmage 1 point, Arcane blade 1 point,and Havoc 1) you'll notice that it's very easy to do any variation of investment in these masteries and go over 21 points. if you're going AD, the only masteries that lose real value are Arcane Mastery, Mental Force, Archmage( personally, at most 1 point. Any more than that is less per point), and Arcane Blade. Instead, you'll get maybe 1 warlord, and 1 Frenzy. That still leaves you potentially investing more than 21 points. Whichever way you intend to build Kayle offesnively(AP, AD, Hybrid, whatever), practically the whole offensive tree will cater to your "needs" . Concerning defense, masteries, I'll explain briefly. Technically, the damage reduction becomes more useful lategame. The more times your hit by something, the more times the reduction does it's job. You're alot more likely to get focused by multiple targets and by higher dps's later in the game. That's inevitable as all champs scale in some way, even the troll ones that buy no items. That's why, for someone who's expected to dive and get enemy focus, a mastery like that is very helpful. More times than not, it will be "proced". But lategame, as a squishy, is that 3-4 less points from an AA doing between 200-600 damage per strike gonna really matter? What about 1-2 less damage from an ability that does between 400-1500+(God Bless you Veigar). if you're better ur survival or winning of a fight as a squishy on -2 -> -4 damage, which may amount to a total of 20 during an exchange, if you last that long, then I fear for you. The best mitigation is prevention, especially for someone squishy. That's why positioning is so important. That's why MS is so important. That's why Kayle's heal is irreplacable. Those 9 points aren't gonna make you anything close to a semi-tank, let alone a tank. People said it in posts before. You're most likely to hit first in lane. You're most likely to dishing out more frequent hits. So why are you choosing to ineffectively reduce the damage as oppose to being more overwhelming in damage output while offering little chance for true backlash? Look at Kogma for example. Do you think it's defensive masteries that help him win a duel/poke-war? Or is it him hitting harder, more effectively, while having better positioning, and the mana needed to use his abilties?